Conventionally, for an image diagnostic apparatus such as MRI (Magnetic Resonance Imaging) apparatus, PAS (programmable anatomical system) information is generated as an imaging plan for each examination order. The PAS information consists of imaging parameters corresponding to each imaging part. Thus, an operator can preset an imaging protocol precedently to a scan by composing PAS information.
When PAS information is made, past examination information and images acquired in the past can be referred to. Patient attribute information, such as a name of patient, and an imaging part for each patient can be obtained as past examination order information through a network from a RIS (Radiology Information System). Further, past examination information can be also obtained by referring to medical records.
On the other hand, image data acquired by various types of modalities are stored in a PACS (picture archiving and communication system) as image data along the DICOM (Digital Imaging and Communication in Medicine) protocol. Accordingly, past examination images can be read from a PACS to an image diagnostic apparatus via a network. Therefore, for a reexamination of a same patient, an imaging plan can be made using past examination information obtained from a PACS.